Love Is Tricky
by Razzle Dazzle Dorito
Summary: A series of Hikaharu Kaoharu Moriharu and Kyoharu one shots
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I recently watched Ouran and I know that it would be so easy to just ship Tamaharu but my little heart had decided that I should go and ship other stuff!

I am mainly a Hikaharu shipper but I am open to Moriharu Kaoharu and Kyoharu as well. This will be a mix of all of them. Enjoy!

* * *

Hikaharu: Truth

 _He's tried to deny it, it's only made things worse_.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" The brunette shouted atthe mischievoustwinsas the two were trying to trick Haruhi by playing The which one is Hikaru game, and interrupting the few moments of quiet she had to study.

"Come on Haruhi." Complained Kaoru.

"Just guess!" Hikaru added

"I already know who it is." Haruhi added dully.

"Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right." Haruhi stated and thenKaoru groaned that their toy could figure out their game, but Hikaru was beaming brightly at her, he had forgotten how happy it made him to know that Haruhi viewedhim

as someone else. Not just a Hitachiin twin, but just Hikaru.

 _The more you try to hide it, the more it shows_

Hikaru was trying his best to pay attention in class, but it was so boring he would rather let Tamakigive a speech about posture, and the posture speech was literal torture. He found his eyes shifting towards a certain brunette. She

was concentrating with a focused straight face, but her eyes were wide with attention. Hikaru loved that look on her, she was so focused, so driven, who cared if she was slouching over and Tanaka would call it unladylike, Haruhi was persistent focused.

 _Just Admit, Admit it to yourself_

Hikaru was in love with Haruhi, his love wasn't at the beginning, but he had grown closer to her and learned to loved her, he told himself he loved her as a sister, but now he knows that's not true. That's he can't hold back his feelingsbecause

he loved to know who she really was, and the parts that he didn't know he could talk with her and find out.

They could share headphones and listen to all of his favorite songs, he might even let Haruhi put a couple of songs in, but most likely mock her for her song choice. He wanted to know about her, he wanted to be with her, because he

was in love with her.

 _Admit The Truth_

"Honey-Sempai. I can't find my costume for the host club today." Haruhi said calmly, causing Honey to come up and help her pull the bin out.

"Thank you Honey."

"No problem." The boy skipped along and Hikaru stepped forward, Haruhi didn't notice him, she was busy rummaging through baskets and bins. She was skilled at finding things, shes kind and fair, she's everything.

 _The Truth can set you free_

 _Crash!_ Haruhi knocked over yet another case in surprise at what Hikaru said to her."You heard me Haruhi...I love you." Haruhi looked at him, he was so scared that she would turn the other way or dismiss him as another Tamaki. Then her lips  
/formed a smile, then without warning she kissed him. Well more like Honey pushed her,but Haruhi didn't really mind the push. Hikaru kissed her back and the two smiled at each other after the kiss broke apart.

"I love you too Hikaru." She beamed and that look made Hikaru's world all the brighter. He kissed her again, and she put a hand on his lips and mouthed the word "later" Hikaru only nodded and draped his arm around her gleaming brighter thanany sun.

 _The Truth is Love_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoharu:The best thing to do

He was in love, he always thought Haruhi was dense about her feeling and to others but he was just now realizing how dense he was. He was in love with Haruhi Fujioka.

But Haruhi didn't love him back, she was in love, just not with him. He was so scared, scared that his feeling wouldn't fade for the wise beautiful girl that captured his heart, he was terrified that this would be his first and only love,

love seemed miles away from him, but with the help of a brown haired girl with questioning eyes and thought provoking words, love had caught up to him.

He could tell her how she felt, but that wouldn't be fair. Although the kept up a facade most of the time, he had a troubled life, one he couldn't sweep Haruhi into, it seemed unfair.

He couldn't make her life more complicated, as hiddenly troubled his life was, Haruhi has had to work for just about everything she has, she finally has Tamaki, her prince who can let her relax, who she can be herself around. Kyoya could

never step hurt his best friend and the one he loves, that would be too painful for all three of them. He could have told Haruhi how he felt, he could have told her everything, but he settled to letting himself do what was best for everyone.

 _"The bestthing I can do for you is to let you go."_


	3. Chapter 3

Moriharu: Piano Man

The music room was quiet, extremely quiet, it was relaxing, but Haruhi was still uncomfortable with the silence. Everyone had left the host club, and now she was all alone.  
Haruhi had decided to take the time to study in the vast space, she had room to pace and comfortable chairs to relax in as she got her studying done. About half an hourpassed and Haruhi had already decided to go home. As she was leaving  
she heard the footsteps of someone from the back of the room, she quickly hid behind a podium not to be seen, she didn't know why. She only figured that this person had probably waited until she had gotten up and left to step out.

Around the corner walked none other than Mori.

'What is Mori-Senpai doing here so late after school?' Thought Haruhi, her thoughts were answered when she saw Mori sit down at the piano and begin to play a little tune.  
It was a simple piece, from what she was hearing he was definitely not as good as Tamaki, but still impressive.  
She smiled but her smile went into shock when she heard a soft voice.

Mori Senpaiwas singing

A soft voice began to song the words to a tune, Haruhi was entranced. She just listened to the soft voice for a good minute before deciding that she should make herself noticed.  
"I never knew you could sing." She said, he looked up suddenly snapping his head away from the black and white keys.  
"Sorry." Was the only word he said.  
"Don't be." She replied. "You're great. I don't get why you don't tell people." Mori only grunted and looked down.  
She walked over to him and sat down on the bench beside him, he looked at her wide eyed. "Please play more." She said. Mori only nodded and began to tapthe keys softly and sing. Haruhi found herself smiling and swaying to the music.  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, but made note of every word he sang. "This is nice." She said easily.  
"It is." He replied shortly but his eyes were no longer on the piano, he was looking kindly at the girl resting on her shoulder, he stopped and looked at her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he then realized that he had stopped.  
"Sorry." He said shortly looking away.  
"Stop saying you're sorry when there's nothing to be sorry about." This cause him to smile a bit. "Will you teach me?" This caused Mori to look at her wide eyed again, Haruhi's stare didn't fault for a second. He only nodded Haruhi quickly  
got into place to try and play the keys.  
They stayed like that for a good two hours, Haruhi focusing on the keys, Mori correcting her by placing her hands on the right direction. Both self-consciously focusing on one another a little more than the piano.  
Haruhi's eyes drifted towards the clock. "Oh wow. I should be getting home." She got up to leave "Goodbye Mori Senpai." As she was leaving she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Mori with wide eyes like they had been a couple  
other times. With one word everything changed.

"Haruhi."

It was forward, she was never one to do it, but she did. She kissed him on the cheek, it really wasn't much. It was hardly anything at all, but for Mori, it caused his cheeks to turn a deep shade of red and for him to lose all sense. She  
smiled and turned to leave but as she was closing the door to the music room she said one last thing that cause him to form a smile on his lips.

"Thanks Piano Man"

* * *

Okay this one was a bit longer! Comment on which couple you would like next because I really want some opinions.  
Any prompts? Couples I should do more of? Less of? I'm open to anything.  
Thank you guys!  
~Razzle Dazzle Dorito 


End file.
